Bernicia and Camelot: Drabbles and Oneshots
by morningstar115
Summary: Series of drabbles/oneshots set in what I have decided to call my "Bernicia" AU. Will include both canon characters and my OCs. Lengths and updates will vary, rating will not exceed a T. Marked complete for now.
1. Chapter 1

#1: Grass

* * *

 **Welcome to this little series of drabbles/oneshots. Length will vary, they may be closely connected or not, and all will be set in the same universe as The Reasons Why They Don't Know Me and The Battles We Cannot Evade (I'd use acronyms for those titles but they look ridiculous).**

 **I'll probably post irregularly. So nothing's changed there, then. :)**

 **Disclaimer: [Insert standard disclaimer here]**

 **Summary: (Shout out to Skypeoplephoenix732 for giving me the idea to expand on the mention of this...incident.) During the two year period after leaving Camelot for good, Gwaine has...um, _problems_ with his newfound abilities.**

* * *

The warm sun felt nice and calming on his face as he lay in the clearing. Nearby, his bay stallion grazed peacefully.

He dozed for a while, but a bothersome fly buzzing around his face soon forced him to wake up. Sitting upright, he batted the insect away. "I guess it's time to get going, anyway." he said to the quiet woods.

As he stood up slowly, musing over how he usually had trouble relaxing these days, a patch of grass near his feet started on fire.

He yelled, and then stamped on the flames to extinguish them.

 _Damn magic._


	2. Chapter 2

#2: Goddard

* * *

 **Disclaimer: [insert standard disclaimer here]**

 **I'm quite fond of many of my OCs. Goddard's a particular favorite.**

 **This oneshot was written in one go a couple months back.**

 **Summary: Prince Goddard was known for being both a warrior and a diplomat. He worked to be both...but why?**

* * *

As a child, Goddard was the quietest of the three young Barclyan siblings. Harlan daily charged about the castle yelling at the top of his lungs, while the Princess Gerarda shrieked almost every time she woke up when she was a baby and didn't change much as she grew.

The king favored his eldest son. The queen doted on her daughter. The men of the court alternately cheered for and guffawed over the antics of Harlan. The women of the court gossiped about and pampered Gerarda.

 _"Prince Goddard is a timid little thing, isn't he?"_

 _"Poor dear; you barely know he's there half the time!"_

Most people paid the middle royal child little heed as he slipped quietly from one day to another, his parents included. Goddard really didn't mind all that much.

Because Goddard had an uncle.

Dallin was King Dalbert's twin brother. He was unmarried and had no children to call own, which was lucky for Goddard.

Because he knew he was his uncle's favorite.

He was five when his uncle told him so directly. And though he truly didn't mind being second or third best in his parents' eyes, it was nice to be somebody's favorite.

 _"Why doesn't my father love me as much as he loves Harlan?"_

 _"Because you are nothing like him, and Dalbert likes people who are similar to him."_

It was Dallin who first taught Goddard to ride a horse. It was Dallin who first suggested he learn how to read and write more than just the basics. It was Dallin who first put a practice sword in the young prince's hand.

It soon became apparent that Goddard was good with horses. He was a decent reader as well. He showed signs of brilliance with the sword.

He was seven before Dalbert noticed. On the one hand, this made him happy because finally he and Harlan were on equal standing regarding something. On the other hand, it upset him because it meant his father and uncle would begin arguing about him.

Because he knew his father and uncle didn't like each other.

 _"I should be the one to continue his training, not you!"  
"Why the interest now, brother? Why do you care _now _?"_

Dalbert and Dallin compromised by training Goddard and Harlan together. Emotionally, it was difficult for everyone. Goddard tried to make up for it by being the best he could possibly be. To please both men.

His mother didn't like Dallin, either; she hardly ever spoke to him. Goddard was nine, almost ten, when things came to a head.

 _"Why do you spend so much time with your uncle, dear?"_

 _"Because I'm his favorite."_

His father told him he was no longer allowed to spend time alone with his uncle. He cried and pleaded, but received nothing but several hard blows in response. Then the king made sure that Dallin was out of the castle as much as possible, often at his own smaller castle miles away, surrounded by a young apple orchard.

 _"You can't do this, Father!"_

 _"Shut up, you ungrateful brat! I am the king and you will obey me!"_

That didn't stop Goddard from sneaking in visits with his uncle whenever possible. Dallin seemed glad to humor him, but any mention of the king or queen would cast a shadow of fury over his face. Goddard tried to ignore the seeping anger that slowly filled his teacher and mentor as the months went by. He tried to be perfect for his parents and his uncle as well, to keep everyone happy.

It didn't work as he would have liked.

 _"Why do my parents hate you, Uncle? Is it something to do with me?"_

 _"It has everything and nothing to do with you."_

Goddard was eleven, almost twelve when Dallin died in battle. Harlan was the only person who even tried to comfort him, albeit clumsily. Later, the brothers grew closer. Eventually they and their little sister banded together, becoming the companions the older generation had not.

 _"Your brother's not a bad sort, Goddard. He's loud and impulsive, which is why you will be important to him."_

 _"Because I'm not like him or Father. I'm more like you. I think before I act."_

 _"Hmm…yes. Exactly."_

Goddard was thirteen when the queen died. In the months that followed, he heard whispers about the castle, whispers that he almost didn't want to understand. Words about "secret lovers" and "Dallin" and "unfaithfulness" and "nothing's certain".

 _"What do you suppose they're talking about, Harlan?"_

 _"Does it matter? Here, want to practice with the spears now?"_

Goddard was seventeen when the king, while drunk, called him a bastard.

When he asked about it later, only his Aunt Gytha was anywhere near honest with him.

 _"Is it true?"_

 _"No one's sure."_

Prince Goddard was quieter than both his siblings. Yet he was brilliant in combat, like his brother. Also, he was clever in affairs of state, like his sister. He worked to be able to be warrior and diplomat both. He felt as if he had to be everything.

Because he knew there was every chance he was nothing.

* * *

 **My mind goes weird places when I'm examining character motivations. :p**


	3. Chapter 3

#3: Arthur

* * *

 **Disclaimer: [Insert standard disclaimer here]**

 **Summary: Arthur had trusted Gwaine...but then, he'd trusted a lot of people.**

* * *

He'd been betrayed too many times.

He'd been betrayed, over and over again by people he thought he could trust. His friends. His allies. His sister. His uncle.

Even by his father.

When Morgana had claimed the throne, proclaiming her enmity to old Camelot, Arthur had felt that everything had come to an end. There was nothing left.

Somehow, the strangely wise words of his manservant had snapped him out of it. But the sting of betrayal remained.

So when one of his most trusted knights admitted to being close to magic, a force he despised, something inside him snapped.

* * *

 **So he banished Gwaine and decided never to speak of him again. That worked _so_ _well_...**


	4. Chapter 4

#4: First Meeting

* * *

 **Disclaimer: [Insert standard disclaimer here]**

 **Summary: When Llacheu Pendragon met Caldwell Barclayn...and the aftermath.**

* * *

King Everard had sent his twin brother, cousin, and a large entourage on a "goodwill visit" to Camelot.

"Camelot welcomes you, Prince Elwin of Bernicia." Arthur said formally as they visitors rode up.

Elwin, almost twenty years older than when he had last set foot in Camelot, swung of his horse and strode forward. The king and prince clasped arms, then Arthur smiled. "You're not a child anymore, are you?"

The Bernician responded with a grin and the words, "And I've heard you've gotten old, Your Majesty."

That prompted laughter from some, and shocked looks from others. Elwin turned to address the queen as Lord Gwaine shouldered his way forward, holding out his hand. "Arthur."

"Gwaine." Arthur's gaze moved to someone coming up behind his former knight. "Let me guess: your son? Caldwell, right?"

The black-haired boy merely narrowed his dark eyes before glancing up at Gwaine. The older man said, "Be polite, Caldwell."

That prompted a stiff bow from the boy and a smile from Arthur, who raised his voice to call, "Llacheu!"

The prince came forward, blue eyes suspicious behind a fringe of dark brown curls. "This is my son, Prince Llacheu." Arthur said with no small amount of pride.

Ignoring the adults, the two boys watched each other with a mixture of distrust and curiosity. "How old are you?" Llacheu blurted out suddenly.

"Eleven."

"I'm twelve."

"You look younger."

"I do not!" Pause, then, "My father says _your_ father is an idiot."

" _My_ father says yours is an ass."

Gwaine stifled a laugh as he and Arthur exchanged knowing looks.

By the end of the day the boys were near inseparable.

Lucky, really, that Caldwell turned out to have magic and ended up spending a lot of time in Camelot being tutored by Merlin.

 _"I admit it; I did set all the targets on fire with magic. But it was Llacheu's idea!"_

 _"Was not!"_

 _"Was too!"_

 _"Okay, fine, but you're the one who suggested hiding all of the knights' socks in the stables!"_

Or maybe not so lucky.


	5. Chapter 5

#5: Road

* * *

 **Disclaimer: [Insert standard disclaimer here]**

 **This is actually a shortened/edited version of a scene from a first draft of The Battles We Cannot Evade. **

**Summary: On the road between the city and his parents' castle, Gwaine always avoids one place.**

* * *

He couldn't count the times he'd taken the same road from the city of Bernicia to his childhood home. It was a familiar path, mostly leading through patches of forestland. When he traveled with others, he stuck to the road. When alone, he always avoided one part.

Like now. Seeing the familiar bend up ahead, he steered his horse left, into the woods. They continued along, weaving through the trees for a few minutes before he steered his mount back to the path. He allowed himself a sigh of relief.

He'd passed through there once, whilst traveling alone, thinking he could handle it. He didn't talk about it afterwards.

He had thrown up all over the bloody road.

The memory was still too much.

* * *

 **Thanks to those who have followed/favorited. And special thanks to RaisaVolkav for reviewing. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

#6: Mourning

* * *

 **Disclaimer: [Insert standard disclaimer here]**

 **Summary: Prince Goddard is dead, and it's raining at his funeral.**

* * *

It wasn't a very cold day, but it was raining.

 _Ironic._

Despite the tiny droplets that continued to fall, gradually soaking the clothes of the assembled crowd on the hilltop, the funeral pyre burned merrily.

 _It helps when the fire's lit by magic._

Ela was crying. Elen was too, only silently.

 _Unsurprising._

As he stood stiffly, apart from everyone including his tearful wife and half-asleep son, Gwaine felt as small hand slip into his right one as he felt a tug on his left sleeve. Looking down, he found his five-year-old niece and nephew staring up at him. "What is it, you two?"

"Mama's sad." Henry said softly.

"Yes, she is. We all are."

"Because Grandpapa went away?" Heather said tremulously, clinging to his hand.

"Yes, because of that."

The two children seemed to consider this for a while. Then Henry asked, "Why aren't _you_ crying, Uncle?"

 _There could be more than one answer to that._ Gwaine sighed as his gaze returned to the funeral pyre. _It's still raining._

A muddy path. A soaking forest. A silver blade stained with red.

"Because I've mourned for him before."

* * *

 **Okay, enough angst. I swear I'll post something humorous next.**

 **Special thanks to RaisaVolkov and Nettle29 for reviewing :)**


	7. Chapter 7

# 7. Chaos 1: Twelve and Thirteen

* * *

 **Disclaimer: [Insert standard disclaimer here]**

 **Summary: One of three loosely related drabbles about mischief and the friendship between two boys.**

* * *

"This is ridiculous."

"Shut up, Barclayn. This is your fault."

"You kicked over the ladder, _Pendragon_."

" _Llacheu!_ " The shout echoed through the street.

The two boys froze, exchanging nervous glances. "Well?" Caldwell raised and eyebrow.

Llacheu glanced along the steep wall they were currently perched on, down at the fallen ladder, then over at his friend. "Do you have the water bucket?"

"Yep."

"Good. _We're up here, Father!_ "

(A few seconds later…)

 _Splash._

" _What the hell!_ " spluttered the king on the street below.

"Llacheu?"

"Yeah?"

"We're trapped."

" _You two wait until I get my hands on you!_ "

They started laughing.

* * *

 **Just to clarify, the "twelve and thirteen" in the title refers to Caldwell and Llacheu's respective ages at the time of this particular incident.**

 **Thanks to Nettle29 and RaisaVolkav for reviewing :)**


	8. Chapter 8

#8. Chaos 2: Seventeen and Eighteen

* * *

 **Disclaimer: [Insert standard disclaimer here]**

 **Summary: Next of three loosely related drabbles about mischief and the friendship between two boys.**

* * *

The horse race had been Llacheu's idea. It wasn't a bad one.

The "riding bareback" part was Caldwell's idea. It was a bad one.

Llacheu sat up very slowly, blinking as mud dripped from his curly hair. "Where's my horse?"

Caldwell, standing close to the muddy ditch with his own mount, gestured vaguely. "Over there. Are you okay?"

Llacheu glared balefully up at him for a total of ten seconds.

Before lunging forward and dragging him down into the mud.

" _Damn you!_ "

" _No, damn_ you _!_ "

Two older, mounted knights watched from a distance.

"Should we…" Elyan began.

"No." Percival chuckled.


	9. Chapter 9

9\. Chaos 3: Twenty-Three and Twenty-Four

* * *

 **Disclaimer: [Insert standard disclaimer here]**

 **Summary: The final of three loosely connected drabbles about mischief and the friendship between two young men, boys no longer.**

* * *

Being locked up in a crumbling castle by bandits was not fun. As the two friends were finding out.

"They're going to starve us and ask our fathers for money in return for our lives."

"Not helping."

"Then your fiancée will kill us."

" _Really_ not helping." Pause. Then, "You're an _idiot_ , you know."

"Oh? In what way?"

"You have _magic_ , genius."

"I know." Caldwell grinned wickedly, and his eyes flashed gold. The manacles unlocked, falling to the floor.

The two men scrambled up, rubbing their wrists. "Let's get out of here." the Pendragon said.

The Barclayn simply smiled in response.


	10. Chapter 10

9: Dark Before Dawn

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

 **Summary: Her "happily ever after" unfortunately includes nightmares and painful memories (Hayden/Elen).**

 **Ugh, I'm back to the angst, I see. Must be the impending school year.**

* * *

She had many peaceful nights, when the greatest of her worries involved whether or not the children would manage to stay asleep all night. But every so often, she would wake abruptly from her own slumber, sweating and terrified, her breaths coming too fast and the bed nearly quaking from the force of her sobs.

 _Remembering cruel hands and sneering mouths._

She'd cry aloud, unable to see in the darkened room, her mind taking her back to the days, weeks she'd spent in conditions that would break any a human being.

 _Remembering burning chains and searing pain._

At those times she often forgot she was safe, far from that crumbling castle in the distant woods, separated from the living nightmare by both miles and years.

 _Remembering losing herself in emptiness as her will to live was stripped from her._

During those dark nights, she never spoke of what happened to her, beyond a few broken words. He never asked her to say more than she wished. He simply held her close until her sobs faded and her shaking ceased. Until she finally returned to sleep.

She would never cease to remember what had happened to her. But after each terror-filled night, she still woke to a new dawn.

* * *

 **Thanks to Nettle29 and RaisaVolkov for reviewing.**


	11. Chapter 11

11\. Stay

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

 **Summary: An unexpected love story, years into the Golden Age.**

* * *

Once upon a time, when magic was still banned in Camelot and the northern kingdoms existed mostly in confused rumors, Sir Percival and some of his fellow knights had met a young Northumbrian peasant girl named Hazel in the Lower Town. At the time, Percival had noted that she was reasonably pretty, very bold, and a bit brazen. She wasn't tall, but had looked right into the knights' eyes when she spoke to them with a gravely voice. They had briefly discussed the weather, roads, and the general state of the kingdom. Then the knights had returned to their business and Hazel had gone on her merry way.

The next time Percival and the others had seen "Hazel", she was riding into battle wielding two axes and screaming at the top of her lungs.

Since then, magic had been allowed back in Camelot. All the kingdoms of Albion, even the far northern ones, were bound together by treaties and peace. Sir Percival had continued to serve Arthur Pendragon through all the changes, had gained a wife and child, then lost the woman he loved to an illness even magic could not cure. Today, nearly two decades since the battle in which Morgana had been defeated, Percival remained one of the realm's most revered knights, living to serve his king, to protect the kingdom, and to take care of his eleven-year-old son.

Princess Haralda Barclayn, like Percival himself, was a quite a bit older now, her brown curls threaded with gray and her features both hardened and softened by the intervening years. Leaning on a castle balustrade, she glared down at the three young people chattering and laughing on a strip of grass down below.

"Your Highness," Percival said as he approached her. "When did you arrive in Camelot?"

She turned to him. "Look at them! Two weeks I'm stuck with their creepy stares, and you'd think that was enough. But no, Elen says, you have to keep an eye on them in Camelot. Don't let them wander off commune with horses or something else bizarre...Never mind that they're fifteen and more than capable of taking care of themselves..."

Down below, the black-haired boy Percival recognized as thirteen-year-old Caldwell Barclayn magically summoned some shiny insect and sent it buzzing around the heads of two older teenagers. The boy laughed and ducked as the girl batted the bug away from her long, ashy blonde hair. "You're babysitting?"

"Yeah." Haralda snorted. "Henry and Heather Wyverndomitor. Elen's children. They wanted to visit their cousin, and I got stuck escorting them down here."

Percival joined her at the balustrade. "They look safe enough."

"Tell that to their mother." She groaned and dragged her fingers through her hair. "They're my family and I care about them, but they...they stare! And I'm tired of watching them!"

"Then don't." Percival gave her a tiny smile. "Would you rather practice spear-throwing? That's what I'm on my way to do."

Haralda looked up at him with clear relief in her eyes. "You wouldn't mind me joining you?"

"Not at all."

The princess cast one last look at the young people below, sighed, and looked back at Percival. "Lead the way, Tall-Man."

* * *

"Good throw, Your Highness."

"It's Haralda. Or I'm calling you Sir Giant."

* * *

Percival discovered that Haralda had a point about Henry and Heather's "creepy" stares. Over the next couple weeks of their stay in Camelot, more than few people were the target of the twins' wide gray eyes. The siblings were never far from each other, kept their eyes on the same things, and seemed to look at everything with either curiosity or exasperation. Most of the latter type were leveled at their cousin Caldwell, but Percival was the target of a few of the former kind.

"They grew up isolated," Haralda told him. "Hayden and Elen live in an anthill of a house on a wyvern farm, and except for Gwaine's visits with Caldwell and one of Everard's half-dozen children..."

"They're more polite than you," Percival said.

"Most people are more polite than me."

* * *

"You're not bad with a crossbow."

"It was my older brother's favorite weapon...He'd laugh if he could hear me, but I miss him."

"...I lost my brother, too, along with the rest of my family. Many years ago. It...It still hurts." _Among other losses._

"I don't think it's ever supposed to stop hurting."

* * *

Percival arrived at the training field later than he'd promised. "Elyan, have you seen Edan?"

"Yeah, he started training with Haralda Barclayn when you were late," the dark-skinned knight replied. "I've been keeping an eye on them...but she hasn't started throwing axes at him, so..."

Percival hurried to find them and found Haralda demonstrating the proper grip to use when throwing an axe. "It's not that complicated, see..."

"I was planning on working with him on sword drills, _Your Highness_ ," Percival said.

Edan smiled at him brightly. "Hello, Father! Haralda can throw an axe like no one I've ever seen!"

"He's got potential with axes, _Sir Giant_." Haralda grinned. "Swords are boring."

"Your cousin doesn't think so, if I recall."

"That's because he's Gwaine. Uncle Goddard drilled the so-called superiority of swordsmanship into his head before he was Edan's age. Still, if you must..." She slid her axe into her belt and waved her hand dismissively. "Go teach him how to wave an un-throwable weapon around."

"You can stay! Right, Father?"

Percival looked down at his son, smiled, and looked over at Haralda. "Care to stick around, Princess? Or do you need to watch the twins?"

Haralda snorted and stayed to train with them.

* * *

"You were a farmer before you were a knight, weren't you?"

"Yes. It was a simpler life."

"I don't doubt it." Pause. "You're really tall."

"You think I never noticed?"

"No, I'm just saying." Another pause. "I find tall people attractive."

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

* * *

A boisterous feast was held for some anniversary or other, and Percival found a seat next to Haralda. "You're the only woman here not wearing a dress," he observed.

"That's because I didn't bring one with me. Doesn't mean I don't wear them."

"I see." Percival eyed her. "You're going back to Bernicia soon?"

"Elen's getting antsy about her children. So yeah."

"Edan will miss you at training."

"And you?"

He only answered with a look.

* * *

"You're up late, Tall-Man."

"Edlan couldn't sleep. We went for a walk on the battlements. It helps him."

"His difficulties sleeping. Is that...Is it because of his mother?"

"She died four years ago. It was hard for him." _And for me._

* * *

The next time Edlan had a breakdown, it was while he was training with several other future knights. Sir Kay took Percival's place on the afternoon patrol last-minute and the tall knight rushed to find his son.

He found him in the armory, and Haralda was there.

"Listen, kid, I'm not good with sweet-talking, but...I know what it feels like to lose a parent. Two, actually. It feels like hell, and it's going to keep feeling like that, even if your memories get fuzzy as time goes by. Thing is, you have to learn when to let yourself be broken up about it. You let it control you always, and you've lost a war you didn't know you were fighting."

She saw Percival approaching and stood up; she'd been kneeling in front of Edlan. "Your father's here. I'll see you later."

As she brushed past Percival, he murmured, "Thank you."

* * *

"Growing older is exhausting."

"Can't argue with that."

"It can be...almost lonely, too. Sometimes."

 _You're not wrong._

* * *

A week later, word spread that Henry and Heather Wyverndomitor were preparing to head home within the next couple days. A few hours after hearing the news, Percival sought out Haralda.

"I'm sure Arthur wouldn't mind providing a couple guards for the twins on their return journey."

"What for? They have me."

"Not if you stayed here, in Camelot."

The princess didn't respond, and Percival said, "Would you stay if I asked you to?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm not... _her_ , Percival."

"I know, Haralda."

"I've never...done this."

"That's okay. That's you."

"You should think of Edlan. I'm not his mother. I can't be."

"Neither he nor I expect that."

"So...you're saying..."

"I'd like you to stay."

She did.


	12. Chapter 12

12\. Ruined (Kind Of)

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

 **Summary: It's a well-known fact that children never turn out exactly as their parents might wish.**

* * *

"Merlin, you've ruined my child."

"How so?"

"He literally just told me that he has no interest whatsoever in using a sword in a fight, now or ever."

"Well…He does have magic, more than you. Even if he ever did get into a life-or-death situation…which is unlikely right now…magic would be his best weapon. Besides, Cal's fifteen, almost sixteen. He's probably being opposed to using a sword at all just to be defiant towards you."

"Damn it. Now I'll have to admit that my best swordsmanship student is one of Everard's dozen children."

"I'm pretty sure your cousin doesn't have that many kids, and even if he does…Why does it matter who your best student is?"

"I…It doesn't. Shouldn't. I'm being silly."

"Does this have something to do with how your father taught you?"

"…Maybe."

"Gwaine…"

"You're right; it shouldn't matter. Doesn't. Whatever."

"Don't you have a daughter? Why don't you teach her?"

"Merlin, Holly's six."

"So? She won't be for much longer. And the fact that she's a girl doesn't mean she can't become a warrior. Do I need to refer you to Haralda?"

(Holly eventually tied with Everard's oldest son as Gwaine's best swordsmanship student. Caldwell still preferred magic, thank you very much.)


	13. Chapter 13

13\. A Visit

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

 **Another first meeting story, this one against a background of drunken singing, kingly shouting, and dishes being thrown. The two people making each other's acquaintance are taking this all very calmly.**

* * *

As the outraged shouting outside grew louder, the drunken singing downstairs grew more bawdy, and three platters soared through the air and clanged against the wall at the other end of the hallway, Merlin said, "I think I picked a bad time to visit."

He was speaking to himself, but someone laughed. Jumping in surprise and spinning around, the warlock found that he was being watched by a vaguely familiar-looking, gray-haired man seated by a nearby window. Said man gave him a friendly smile. "I'd apologize, but I suppose none of it is really my fault."

Smiling in return, Merlin stepped over to the window and looked out upon the courtyard of the royal castle of Bernicia. Down below in the twilight, newly-crowned King Everard looked close to tearing his hair out as he loudly chastised the pair of green-clad, mud-drenched knights standing before him. "He's really not happy with them, is he?" Merlin commented.

"I can't say I blame him. If what I heard from Hertha is true, they behaved disgracefully...and this is coming from the man who raised Gwaine."

Suddenly, the familiarity made sense. "You're Goddard!"

"Last I checked. And you're the famous Merlin. Or would you prefer Emrys?"

"Merlin's fine." The warlock chuckled and joined the old prince on the bench by the window. "Emrys is what the druids call me, and the way they say it is...Well, it's almost too respectful, if that makes any sense."

"I'm a royal who doesn't particularly like it; I think I can understand somewhat." Goddard smiled again, then raised his eyebrows as another drunken chorus floated up the nearest staircase. "It's good to know that the knights who don't get into unprovoked wrestling matches in the middle of the marketplace find other ways to embarrass themselves."

"Heh. I think I saw Elwin with them on my way up..."

"That I believe. So, did you come here from Hayden's?"

They chatted for a bit about wyverns, friends, and family. When more curses and crashing sounds emanated from down the hall, Goddard said, "Don't worry about it. Haralda's just throwing another fit over the fact that yet another young lord won't admit that she's better with...well, everything that involves weapons instead of emotions."

"Not surprising." Merlin glanced outside. "Looks like the king's done reprimanding his knights. How is he managing? Being king, I mean?"

"He's managing." Goddard laughed softly. "Some people are born to be leaders, and I think he's one of them. But that doesn't make it easy all the time."

"Tell me about it. Arthur's that way."

"So I've heard."

One of the drunken voices from the level below, now babbling instead of singing, grew much nearer as two figures came up the stairs and into the corridor. Merlin stifled a snort at the sight of Prince Elwin hanging off of Gwaine and rambling directly into the older man's ear. "But Ev said I couldn't let all the horses out even if I promised to get the back in...the apples would've worked, I swear...then that knight Sir...Sir Whatever-His-Name said...Hi, Uncle!"

Merlin laughed as Gwaine flinched at Elwin's shout. "Need some help, Gwaine?"

"Yeah, knock him out for me, will you?" Gwaine barely managed to catch his cousin as the younger man made to walk away on his own and almost fell. "Even I didn't used to get this drunk this early..."

"You sure about that? I think you were at least a bit drunk the first time we met, and that was around midday...Then there was that time..."

"You know what? Forget I said anything." Rolling his eyes, Gwaine slung Elwin's arm over his shoulders and started off down the hallway with the parting words, "Father, Mother's looking for you."

"I should go find her." Goddard stood and shared a look with Merlin as Elwin started singing again, his voice warbling and echoing off the stone walls.

"I'd better look for my guest chambers," Merlin said. "It was good to meet you, sir."

"Just Goddard will do." They shook hands, and the prince said, "By the way, I should thank you."

"For what?"

Gwaine's voice reached them. "Elwin, I swear to every deity there is, if you vomit on me...Haralda, quit using your tapestries for target practice and help me with your brother!"

Goddard smiled faintly and said, "Thank you for looking out for him all those years ago. He needed that."

Merlin grinned in return. "Well, what are friends for?"


	14. Chapter 14

14\. The Return of...Well, Almost Everybody

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

 **Summary: A reincarnation fic set in the "Bernicia" universe. Ensemble cast, including OCs.**

* * *

Mordred came back, decades after Andor, and Arthur met his end at Camlann. People died, kingdoms fell, magic retreated into secrecy, and Emrys waited.

Because the Once and Future King's return had been prophesied just as his death had.

* * *

Arthur had not yet risen from his centuries-long slumber when others from Camelot of old began to make appearances. Merlin supposed it was fitting that the first he saw was Gaius.

The former court physician was a respected doctor in a busy London clinic. When Merlin took his sweet old landlady (even warlocks needed someplace to stay, and wilderness got lonely on any continent) in for her checkup, he nearly cried out when he saw his mentor, looking many years younger than he remembered.

Gaius didn't recognize him. Merlin, sorrowful and a bit angry, refused to set foot in that clinic again for six months. After that, he began lurking around the place every so often, just to make sure Gaius (his first name in this life was somehow the same, but his last name was Herb, which Merlin found funny) was okay.

He also felt in the mood to look like his young self rather than his middle-aged or old self for the first time in two hundred years or so.

* * *

To an immortal sorcerer, five years was not a very long time, and it was about that long after first seeing Gaius that Merlin turned a corner in a store to find a surprisingly young Gwen and Elyan bickering over whether or not Emil (Elyan) needed a new shirt or three. (Gwen, as it turned out, was still called Gwen.)

Merlin wondered if he should walk away, but instead he approached the siblings, introduced himself, and offered his services as a mediator. They were wary at first, naturally, but before long he had their phone numbers and had met (or, rather, re-met) their father Thomas.

* * *

As more time passed, Merlin began to notice that a lot of people seemed familiar...as in, he'd met them over a thousand years earlier. The young man laughing and stumbling around outside a bar with his friends looked like Sir Kay, a knight in the later days of Camelot. He could swear that the new waitress in the cafe Gwen frequented had been a farmer's daughter in Ealdor. While watching a movie he didn't know much about, he nearly fell off his sofa when he recognized the lead actress as Princess Elena of Gawant. And he was almost certain that he'd glimpsed George dressed as a hotel porter.

"What do you think it all means?" he asked a fully-grown Aithusa when he took a quick trip to Greenland to visit her. "Is everyone going to come back? 'Cause I'd rather Uther didn't...None of them seem to remember...What does this mean for the prophecies? For Arthur?"

"The old religion works in mysterious ways, Emrys," Aithusa rumbled in response.

"Please stop talking like Kilgharrah used to," Merlin said with a groan. Then, "I just suppose we'll have to wait and see..."

But when he returned to Britain, he started actively looking for his old friends.

* * *

Geoffrey was still Gaius's friend...and a terrifying librarian.

* * *

Lancelot (or just Lance) had gone to college with Gwen and had recently moved back into the same area she lived in. Merlin watched them flirt and wondered if he should do anything about it. If...When Arthur returns…

He decided to let things take their course. Besides, Lancelot was still a great friend, even if he didn't remember Camelot.

Yet.

* * *

Morgause was a socialite with the first name Melissa, and was rumored to be influencing various politicians behind the scenes. Merlin decided to keep a watchful distance. I won't let her try to ruin things again...Though I suppose this means Morgana might come back, too…

He wasn't sure how to feel about that.

* * *

As Merlin was apparently everyone's confidante, he was the first to hear about the strange dreams. Not everyone seemed to be having them (Tom, for instance, never did), but Gwen, Lancelot, Elyan, and even Gaius (if Merlin's information gained from snooping was correct) were.

It was a bit exciting.

* * *

When Merlin located Leon (who had originally outlived everyone in the old crowd from Camelot save Emrys), the blond man sighed in relief and actually hugged the warlock. "I've remembered everything for years, Merlin, since I was seventeen! Which was the same age I was when I first began serious knighthood training in Camelot itself...Do you think I'm cursed or something?"

"Um, I actually think you might be blessed, in some way. You did seem to survive a lot..."

"I'm not sure if that's better or worse. Anyway, who else have you found?"

"About that..."

* * *

When Gaius left work the day he first remembered, he found Merlin waiting by his car with a broad grin. "Hello, Gaius."

Gaius's first reaction was to slap the warlock upside the head. His next move was to engulf the younger man in a hug. "It's been too long, my boy."

"You've never been more right."

* * *

Merlin, have you found Gwaine yet? I liked him.

Not yet, Aithusa. I'm sure he'll turn up soon.

* * *

On the upside, Lancelot remembered next and was glad to hear that Merlin had eventually been able to use his magic freely.

On the downside, the noble knight became more serious overnight and distanced himself from Gwen. She didn't understand and was hurt until a few weeks later, when she remembered everything on the same night as her brother.

It was nice to see at least two-thirds of that enchanted bracelet business cleared up at last.

* * *

Lancelot had once worked with Percival (or Percy, as his family called him now) in a different city, and he, Elyan, Gwen, Leon, Merlin, and even Gaius took a day trip to visit the towering man.

The door was answered by Haralda Barclayn (now Hannah Barclay), who didn't remember them. Percival, however, did, and was overjoyed to see them all.

"When I remembered, I figured you'd show up eventually...I expected Merlin at least...I hope she'll remember, too...Her parents and her cousin Garth's...Gwaine's, that is; I've seen pictures; it's him...all died in a freak car accident a few years back. Alan...Aldwyn...got in a fight with a drug addict or something and got stabbed to death...After all that, Hannah needed some space...Anyway, the rest of them are living up in Edinburgh. I guess Gwaine and Elen are taking care of the kids."

So in this life, Gwaine's the responsible one.

As relative ages in these new lives seemed more or less consistent to the old, Merlin did some quick figuring and decided that the twins were about fourteen or fifteen now. "Well, I'm going to Scotland. Who's up for a longer road trip?"

That night, Haralda had a dream that woke her up yelling swear words. At a group breakfast in a cafe the next morning, she confirmed that she remembered, too. "I'm going to hit Gwaine when I see him."

"For what?" Lancelot asked while the others exchanged looks.

"For outliving me, of course. Then he'll hit me back for the shit I pulled in this life, and we'll be even."

"Before you ask, Lance, she was always like this," Elyan said with a grin.

"No," said Leon. "I think she was worse."

"I can still throw things with accuracy, you know."

* * *

They actually found Elen (Helen) first...snogging Hayden Wyverndomitor in the empty waiting room of the animal shelter they both worked at. Apparently, their memories had only come back that very day.

"I'm just going to blame you for that, Emrys," Elen said, before she stepped over to Haralda and slapped her. "Never run off again. I had enough of that with Gwaine the first time around."

While that conversation was continuing, Hayden grinned at Merlin and the others. "It's great to see you all again."

"Likewise," Merlin said with a smile.

Percival said, "Please tell me you don't have wyverns in this life."

"No, sadly I do not. But I do have an iguana...and several bearded dragons...and a few geckos..."

* * *

Evan, Ethan, and Heidi (Everard, Elwin, and Hertha) were at school when the company got to the Barclay house. Gwaine was out front, engrossed in the mechanics of a motorcycle.

The others hung back while Merlin and Elen approached. "Um...Garth?" the warlock ventured.

The former knight glanced up, shared a look with Elen, and got to his feet, wiping his hands on a rag. "Merlin, mate," he said with a broad smile, "What took you so long?"

* * *

The veritable feast they had that night was boisterous and joyous. Yet, though the table was more than full, almost everyone (maybe not Heidi/Hertha, who still didn't remember her past life or really understand where all these guests came from or what they were talking about) felt a conspicuous absence.

"So the Princess hasn't returned yet," Gwaine said quietly to Merlin at one point.

"No, not yet."

"Any idea what threat he's supposed to be facing?"

"No." Merlin sighed, then brightened. "By the way, Aithusa's still alive, and she'd love to see you..."

* * *

The next year was both wonderful and not. Most reincarnated souls did not seem to remember their past lives, yet it was somehow comforting to know they were all there.

Merlin was elated to have all his friends back. They all made a point to keep in close contact, even though they had to continue their modern lives. Magic, both good and not so good, kept popping up around the world. Morgana emerged, a lonely woman with a young illegitimate child and with powers she couldn't understand or control. Vowing to do better this time around, Merlin helped her and young Mordred (even though it was so hard to get past Camlann), and when Morgana's memories returned (Mordred's, thankfully, remained dormant for the time being), it was a struggle, but they all managed it together. Gwen, with her boundless kindness, was invaluable during that time.

In a less arduous twist, both Elen and Gwaine developed some magical talent in their new life, which annoyed them to no end.

Yet even for those not weighed down by past evil actions faced difficulties when balancing memories of two lives. Merlin could see it in all of them. Friends had been regained, but many people had been lost.

Percival loved Haralda, but missed his first wife from before and their son. Hayden and Elen were inseparable, and yet mourned their long-dead children (Merlin suspected Hayden also mourned the long-dead wyverns, though probably not as much). Elyan had endured some terrible torture during his lifetime and had died painfully in a skirmish, and the reemergence of those memories did nothing to help him mentally. Gwen longed for her husband and child. Everard, Elwin, and Hertha (who did regain pieces of her past life as the year went by) all struggled with years and years of adult memories at the ages of fifteen and eleven, respectively. Some of the friends from Camelot had returned family members who lived longer and better lives than before, but the Barclayn clan had lost Harlan, Aldora, Goddard, and Ela even sooner in this life than they had in the last one.

"It's probably just as well," Gwaine told Merlin with a ghost of a smile. "If Uncle Harlan regained his memories now, he'd be breaking expensive electronics left and right."

Despite everything, Merlin was happier than he'd been in centuries, and kept himself well-prepared for any evil that might need to be defeated.

Now, if Arthur would just show up…

* * *

The dire time did draw nearer, and Arthur, young and strong as he had been in the first years of his reign, rose from the lake to find Merlin waiting for him. After an embrace and a quick explanation of the others' returns, the king said, "Have I and the rest been brought back to save the world?"

"It seems so. And I bought a castle so we could all stay together and plan when we need to."

"Right. You bought a castle." Arthur frowned. "Did you do some magic to make that happen, or..."

"Shut up, clot-pole."

"Idiot."

"Prat."

It felt so good to laugh with Arthur again.

The king's "welcome back" at said castle was a joyful occasion, and Merlin was not the only person with tears in his or her eyes.

However, when Arthur had properly greeted his wife, knights, and close friends (including a reformed Morgana), he turned to the remaining people in the room and groaned. "Seriously, Merlin? Why did the magic have to bring back most of the Barclayns, too?"


End file.
